In Fate's Twisted Web
by kag-15-neko
Summary: The world is at war and no one knows why. Demons and humans go head to head and hope seems lost to both. But when a certain demon and human have the same feelings about the fighting, could they find a key to end it all? And why does it all seem repeated? As if they've been through something like this before...
1. Prologue - It began with War

"Damn, I seriously hate that woman."

"Prince...You know that you could have just..."

"Shut up, Monk. Just shut up."

A man clad in red and silver huffed all the way down a large corridor. A blind man could see the irritation flashing in his golden eyes. His usually handsome face was twisted between a scowl and a frown.

"She is only human. You act as if you just left some great battle with a dragon."

The man beside him tried his best to console the grumpy Prince. Running a hand through his short brown hair, he turned gentle brown eyes toward the man at his side. The Prince only huffed more, ignoring the Monks reasoning.

"She's a Miko. A normal human could never imagine the power that girl has. You act as if having purification powers is useless."

Finally coming to an abrupt stop, the Prince swung open two giant doubled doors and quickly moved inside the massive room. The entire place was filled with soldiers from many different lands; however, he ignored each and everyone of them. All he cared about was the three people in the front of the room. A beautiful woman with long raven hair and two strong men that looked almost exactly like him.

"I have news and you won't like it."

Almost everyone stopped their chatter and laughter. It seemed as though someone flipped a switch and put the world on mute. The woman's light brown eyes filled with worry as she watched the men beside her do the same.

"I take it a treaty wasn't accepted?"

The older of the men said matter-of-factly. Shaking his head slightly, he caused the ribbon holding his long silver hair in place to loosen. He was really hoping his plan would work.

"Do you really think a treaty with those people would end this war? Father, I thought you were smarter than that."

The man standing beside him sighed lightly as he shot the man accusing eyes. Out of the two men surrounding him, he was indeed the more sensible.

"I have to go with my brother on this one. You seriously wasted my time by sending me there. Do you know how many times I had to fight my way to even get to that damned kingdom? It was a never ending warzone!"

The King ignored both sons as he slowly walked to the chair behind him and sat down none-too-gracefully. Resting his strong chin on one hand, he tiredly looked at his boys.

"I sent you in hopes that they too were tired of fighting. I didn't think a treaty would have been easy to obtain, but I didn't want to think it was out of the question either. I'm tired of the senseless blood shed. This must stop."

The woman slowly walked up the King and without asking, she slowly started to massage his shoulders. With great care, she tried to relax her King while not once taking her eyes off the men before them.

"Inuyasha, your father was only doing what he believed was best. Besides, you did have Miroku with you. It isn't as if he sent you out by yourself."

"Mother, you call that Monk much help? While I was basically fighting on my own, that bastard was flirting with the women that tried to kill me! I would have had better help from my brother's imp!"

Ignoring the blatant disrespect from his own Prince, Miroku merely rolled his eyes as he bowed before the King and Queen.

"Your majesties, I was merely trying to make the ladies see how kind our kingdom was. If they seen our sweeter sides then it would make them come around to a treaty much easier...You know...easier than making them sign it."

"Sweeter? Kinder? You act as if you were being a saint you stupid lech!"

"Well I was being a better one than you. I am a Monk after all."

"Yeah some Monk..."

Seeing the situation start to turn for the worst the Queen quickly put a stop to it with a soft snap of her hand. Both eyes flashed with understanding as they slowly moved away from each other and cast their eyes back to the royal family in front them.

"Ignoring the fact that you both failed; it just shows that we have no other option. We must go to war. Sesshoumaru, prepare the troops. Well head out at dawn."

The eldest Prince nodded his head as he gracefully took his leave. Inuyasha just grunted as he too, made his way out of the room.

_'I guess it was inevitable. War really is the only way to stop this.'_

X

X

Soft brown eyes gazed at rushing waters. Ignoring the dangerous sound of the clashing waves, the young woman tried to stop the pounding of her head. War. She was going to war.

It was only days after the Prince of the West had come with his advisor to speak of a treaty. The idea was so unbelievable that she actually had to question his motives. Was it a trick? Did they think since they were a kingdom of demons that they could just play a kingdom of humans as if they were dummies? If it wasn't for the fact that she could sense is aura, could actually feel his lies, than she wouldn't have believed him. However, she was one of the most powerful Miko's of their time. A lie was an easy thing to sense and therefore, questioning him was not nessarie. She would have gladly accepted they Prince's kind offer; if it was her's to accept. She may have been a Princess of her own lands, but she wasn't a ruler. She went with her people and unfortunately for her and him; humans are not so easily won over.

"I wish that they could just believe me. He meant his words. Instead our soldiers fought with him. They upset him to the point he actually ripped the treaty before our own eyes. There was no turning back..."

"Princess...Stop dwelling on it. There is nothing left for us to do."

Jumping slightly, the Princess felt her friend's hand on her shoulder. She knew that her friend was only trying to console her. However, with war just over the horizon, comfort was hard to truly grasp.

"Your a demon slayer...How do you do it? How do you fight every day, knowing someone will die in the end of it? It must be so difficult..."

"It is, but in the end; it's also necessary. Remember, this world isn't easy to live in as it is now. I'd rather know how to protect myself and people I love then to just sit back and watch it all happen. Peace right now is not a luxury that we can have..."

Sighing softly, light brown orbs clashed with dark brown. Tucking a long piece of raven hair behind her small ear, the Princess smiled at her friend with understanding.

"Thank you. You're always here for me. I appreciate that Sango."

The demon slayer laughed slightly as she through her long brown hair behind her. The wind was becoming rough and her ponytail was switching from side to side. She honestly wasn't sure how her Princess kept her hair down all the time, especially in weather like this. The woman's long raven hair swung freely with the wind. Nothing kept it up or together and instead fell in a graceful mess at the small of her back. She was the only woman she knew who hated ribbons or bows.

"Anything for you Kagome. Anything for you."

Nodding, Kagome allowed her gaze to fall back on the ocean before them. Even with her new understanding from her friend, the Princess still felt guilt invade her. After All, her people wanted her to push the Prince out from their lands. She tried to ignore them, but the Prince was stubborn and began to fight her men. He was much stronger and she knew they stood no chance. She had no other choice but to force him out. She was sure that it was her presence in the fight that pushed him to tearing the treaty up. After all, he was a half-dog demon and she was a Miko. The power of a demon could become purified by the power of a strong Priest or Priestess. He was a powerful half-demon. She was a Miko. A being more stronger than any Priest or Priestess combined. The fight could have went both ways and the Prince did not like those odds.

"We are already at war with the demons. What could being a war with the main Kingdom do that hasn't already been done?"

It wasn't a question. Sango just wanted to try and make the situation more lighter. She too, wanted the war to be over with. However, no one even knew who had actually started the wars in the first place. Did the demons just decide to kill all of humans, because humans were an annoyance? Were humans just tired of being treated as inferior to demons? So many questions were left unanswered with so many possible reasons to be the answers. Kagome wasn't sure where to start or even if there was a start.

"Princess Kagome! Lady Sango! We have news!"

Kagome could feel her heart fall to her stomach as Sango wished her ears would turn deaf. Both women turned to look at the solder behind them. The man's eyes were cold as he held a single scroll in his large firm hand.

"We war at dawn."

The words felt as though they were blades made from the finest of steel.

_'War. So there truly isn't anything else we can do. It began with war and it will end the same.'_


	2. Stage 1 - The Meeting

The wind howled through the trees as the clouds covered the sun's rays. There wasn't a patch of blue to be seen in the sky above and it sounded as though not a creature lurked around them. Even the air itself felt like death since the winter season was at it's peak. Kagome could tell by the smell of moisture being carried with the wind that snow wasn't far from falling. The waters themselves became frozen over night from the bitter cold. It was certainly a harsh and dreadful day to be outside. Yet, it seemed almost perfect for a battle to take place.

Looking away from the scenery around her, Kagome turned back to gaze at her people. They were all doned in metal suits with swords and bows in their hands. Sango was the only one who had a huge boomerang at her side and her face mirrored Kagome's own. Fear. It was an emotion that could break you in the worst of situations. Kagome usually was good at concealing it and so was her closest friend, but this fear wasn't meant for them. It was for the soldiers standing around them. They were humans about to go to war with demons. Sango was bred for such combat and Kagome was born as their rival. However, the rest have never truly fought with such beings. They had no idea what they were up against and the girls both knew it.

"It is already dawn. Shouldn't they have been here by now?"

As uneasy as it was, Kagome knew why the soldier next to her was so irritated. Nothing is as bad as going to war, besides not knowing when it will happen. For all they knew it could have been a trick and the demons might not come until sunset. Using the time difference to their advantage since the humans would be all but blind in the dark. Kagome furrowed her brows as she sighed in frustration. She could actually feel the soldiers of the West grow near. Their powerful auras threatened her own even as far away as they actually were. They were running a bit late, but knowing their ability with speed; it wouldn't be much longer.

"Be patient Hojo. They're on their way."

The man nodded as his grip on the sword beside him tightened. Hojo wasn't even meant to be in this fight, but he insisted when the announcement was made. Everyone knew why too and Kagome hated it. Hojo had been seeking Kagome's hand in marriage since she turned of age; it is Kagome who never accepted his advances. In his mind it was simply because Kagome had to focus on the war, but to Kagome it was simply that she wasn't interested. Hojo was nice. He looked handsome enough with his dark brown eyes and light brown hair. It was short and always soft. He actually groomed himself quite well, but she just always believed she'd meet someone who would sweep her off her feet. Someone she'd fall head over heels for, and unfortunately, it just wasn't him.

"Sango, watch for them here. I want to see something. I'll be back."

Leaving no room for argument, Kagome left on her own, down the steep hill that led her to the woods below them. Sango wanted so bad to follow, but rarely disobeyed her. She just wished that her Princess was back before the soldiers made their way to their campsite.

'_Stubborn woman...Be careful Kagome...Don't do anything stupid.'_

X

_X_

"For some reason I believed the Kingdom was closer."

"Why do you think I was gone for so long? Dad before you send me somewhere, know where you are sending me too!"

It had been hours since the Western Soldiers left the Citadel. For a normal human, it would have taken them days to reach at the exact point they are in now, but they are some of the strongest demons in the world. The Kingdom itself is ruled under the Western family. The King being a legendary general, completely undefeated and his eldest son not far from making a similar name for himself. Inuyasha, being only half is expected to be the weaker of the two while his mother, the Queen, is merely human. They were dog demons, the most strongest breed of demon's one could name. They're army was constructed out of some of the most powerful and cunning men known. All demons. All deadly.

"You know...It really wasn't necessary for me to come along...I'm only an advisor…"

"Shut up Miroku. If we need any type of spiritual barrier than you better make a good one."

Miroku just nodded sadly as he started to wonder why he even came to the West for work anyways. It wasn't long after the King accepted his aid that he was sent to be the main advisor to his youngest, Inuyasha. At first, Miroku was thrilled at the opportunity; however, that changed when they first met. Inuyasha may have been half human, but he didn't act even a quarter of it. He was loud, rude, and most of all...showed a high disrespect for humans. If the Queen had been full demon, he would have been as hateful to humans as his own half brother, Sesshomaru. If it wasn't for the inhuman like patience Miroku possessed, he was sure he would have never stayed with him this long. Especially to the point where they actually became friends.

"Of course. I will make a flawless barrier for everyone inside...except you."

Dodging a quick blow to his fragile head, Miroku laughed as Inuyasha grunted more.

"I just find it strange how there has been so little contact with humans on our journey here. You would think in a land primarily ruled by humans, you would see at least one of them!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Sesshomaru just sent the Queen a tired gaze.

"Izayoi, we are here to kill humans. Not make friends."

Crossing her arms, Izayoi just glared at Sesshomaru. Though she wasn't his mother, she tried to get him to at least use a better name for her than her actual name. It always seemed so formal, but she knew it was the tone he used and not to words he used to invoke it. He always said her name gently and firmly. Sesshomaru never used tones like that toward anyone but his own family.

"Stop. I sense something."

As if on cue, the entire band following behind them came to an immediate stop. Izayoi and the sons looked at the King with confused looks.

"Touga...What is wrong?"

Ignoring Izayoi's quiet question, Touga quickly looked towards his youngest. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"You met the Princess. Make sure there is no ambush and that they will not attack dishonorably. She is not far from here."

Again Izayoi tried to make her own statements, but was quickly silenced whenever Inuyasha leapt away from the group. He knew that the air became a little sweeter. He should have know it was _her _scent.

'_A surprise attack? Humans…'_

_X_

_X_

It wasn't like she planned to venture far away from the campsite. She honestly just wanted to clear her head. Kagome should have known that she was going where the demons' presence was getting stronger. She just wasn't paying attention.

"Everything is so frozen and dead. Not a soul is around this area...I know that my soldiers had told everyone to flee, but this is ridiculous. It's as if I've walked into a lost village…"

Coming upon a small stream, Kagome was excited to see that someone had cut a hole in one of the sides. Flowing water raced down towards the base of the mountain she was on. She could almost taste the crisp and clean flavor.

"I knew I'd find a stream! I can't break a hole in the oceans, but I certainly can in the streams!"

She was just happy she didn't have too. She silently thanked whoever it was that broke through to the water as she kneeled over and tried to scoop the freezing liquid in her hands.

"Ah! Sheesh, it's so cold I can't even touch it! I guess I should have thought about that…"

"Do you always talk to yourself? Or am I intruding on something private?"

Freezing in her spot, she could hear the manis annoyance laced in his words. Without a second thought, Kagome grabbed the bow at her side and laced it with a single arrow. She was surprised to see who the intruder was.

"Prince Inuyasha? Shouldn't you be heading for the campsite?"

It was too late to change her words. She knew the moment she said them, he began to think of deceit. Before she could correct herself, Inuyasha had already threw her weapons aside and had her pinned to the nearest tree. His golden eyes flashed red as a low growl escaped his lips.

"So, it was a trap. You humans actually thought you could trick us demons...Just because you're weak doesn't mean you can't carry some honor. We told you where and when we would battle. We came with as many soldiers as we let you know of. How dare you think that we'd let you trick us and try to gain the upperhand!"

Putting more pressure on Kagome's throat with his clawes just barely grazing the skin, Kagome tried hard to catch her breath. Tears threatened to fall from her usually sparkling orbs before Kagome shot a blast of spiritual power from her body, into his. Yelping from the sudden pain, Inuyasha quickly released the Miko and jumped a good ways away from her.

"You can send Reiki from her body, not just your hands? What kind of Miko are you?"

Still trying to catch her breath, Kagome slowly picked back up her weapons as she turned a hard glare at the Prince.

"One... that was... born with a... very special gift." Finally getting full puffs of air back into her lungs, Kagome sent Inuyasha a look that could kill. "Now leave! I still need to get to my people before yours reaches them first. We were not doing any surprise attacks, I simply wanted to take a walk before I needed to see any more blood shed!"

Ignoring the burning feeling on his arms and chest, Inuyasha tilted his head to the side in a confused state. Kagome was pissed and obviously still recovering from his rough hand on her throat; but even she couldn't deny how cute the guy actually looked.

'_Cute or not cute; he's still a barbarian.'_

"So...you were just getting water?...Is your head broken or are you just incredibly stupid?"

Without missing a beat Kagome released one arrow that flew just passed Inuyasha's cheek. To the Prince, it was a warning; to her, it was simply bad aim.

"You listen here Prince, I don't take insults from anyone! I can sense you guys from miles away. I never planned on losing my focus!"

Seeing the determination in her eyes, Inuyasha knew she spoke the truth. However, something was off about her. Was this still the woman that struck him the last time he was here? Back then, she looked deadly. Right now, she looked as if she wanted to be anywhere else than where they were. Didn't she want to fight?

"Doesn't matter. So we could do this two ways. I can let you head back to your camp and we can slow our pace to allow you to reach there before us or we can do battle right here, right now. Your choice Princess."

Inuyasha's entire face was masked in an unreadable expression. Kagome honestly didn't know which option was best. She knew Inuyasha was one of the strongest people, aside from his brother and father. She also knew that keeping such a powerful being away from her people might benefit them. However, she wanted to be there incase something else happened. Kagome just didn't know which option to choose.

"So...You will give me time to reach my people...before yours gets there?"

Seeing Kagome's stance relax made Inuyasha unconsciously do the same. He simply nodded as he tried to keep his focus. If she so much as moved a muscle to reach for another arrow, he'd take it away before she could even touch it's base.

"Then tell me first...what is your intention in this war? To kill us all off? Is that the only end to this fight?"

Kagome wasn't sure where the question came from, but she needed to know the answer. If so she might have to send a lot of her men home. After seeing the speed Inuyasha possessed, she was terrified about the battle at hand. He was obviously holding back the day they met. If he had showed such speed and accuracy then she would have never been able to even touch him, let alone strike him with her holly powers. It just wasn't something she was prepared to admitting.

"Obviously. You didn't want a treaty. Everyone knows if you dishonor the West than you pay the ultimate price."

It was so bluntly said that Kagome wished she could just smack that smug look off of Inuyasha's face. His eyes looked bored and his face looked as if it were made of stone. Not a single emotion passed over him and he acted as though death was something that was natural. That murdering countless people was necessary. Kagome thought very differently.

"So because people do not trust you...you kill them? Do you know how wrong that is? Demon's are murdering people in my lands every single day and then you expect my people to accept your aid? To actually wish for your help? You're lucky that they even had the patience to hear you out before kicking you out!"

Anger seethed through her veins and she knew that her Reiki was starting to dance on her skin in waves. Inuyasha could taste the purification power in his mouth and it nearly made his blood boil. His eyes flashed red as he could see the woman before him really had an amazing potential to actually do some damage to him and his kind. She wasn't going to be easy to just get rid of. He was certain of that.

"Watch your tongue Miko. You wouldn't want someone to remove such a delicate appendage for you. How dare you accuse my people of slaying yours? Humans are just as dangerous as demons! How many times could I count when a demon slayer just murdered an entire village of demons? With those poisons and powders that could take even someone from my own family out. You humans are the real murderers!"

Grunting in discomfort, Kagome could feel the air around her thicken. His Youki was threatening her Reiki in away she had never experienced before. If her aim was to piss him off, she had done her job nicely. What bothered her more though was the truth laced in his words. She could tell he wasn't lying and it bothered her to no end.

"My people? My people harmed yours? When...Where?..."

It was so quiet that if Inuyasha had been fully human, he probably wouldn't have heard it. He could see guilt twisted in her pain ridden eyes. At this point Kagome had fully recovered from her anger and was instead trying to focus on pushing his own aura away from her. Slowly, Inuyasha tried to regain his own composer and lessen his raging Youki from spreading any farther than it already had.

"Two weeks ago. Before the treaty was sent out, we had been given word that a demon slayer from the North had obliterated an entire village on one of our boarders. We didn't believe them at first, but we seen your emblem. Isn't this from a soldier of yours?"

With little effort, Inuyasha quickly pulled out what looked to be a piece of white silk and slung it at the Princesses feet. Slowly Kagome bent over to pick up the fragile cloth while never taking her eyes off of Inuyasha. The moment it touched her hand, she knew it was from her own armies clothes. Her eyes darted to the material and gasped when she seen the design in the middle.

"A beautifully twisted cherry blossom. Intertwined in silver and pink with what seems to be a glowing purple around the entire blossom itself. In the very middle, you could even see the perfect circle with it's own glowing purple hue that supposedly represents a legendary jewel. The Shikon Jewel to be exact."

It seemed rehearsed. Kagome actually wondered how long Inuyasha wanted to throw it all at her when they did meet. She couldn't believe it. What he said was true and it was indeed her Kingdoms own emblem. So why was it in the West and who on earth went against her and killed so many innocents?

"I'm sorry. I didn't know any of this. However, it doesn't change the fact that you too have done some injustice on my people. As much as I don't agree with it, whoever had done it possibly was trying to return the favor."

Vengeance. It was the sweetest and deadliest of all emotions and wishes. It could turn the most innocent flower into nothing but a stem covered in poisonous thorns. Inuyasha merely laughed at her statement. Did he honestly think this was funny?

"Seriously? That is your answer? I expected you to be begging for mercy, not accusing my people of the same acts! Mine have done nothing, but try and find a solution to end this bloody war. Why in the world would they want to do something to keep it on going?"

Kagome said nothing. She simply straightened her posture and packed away the fabric inside her long white sleeve. Without any hesitation, she quickly took out another piece of fabric from her opposite sleeve and in the same fashion as Inuyasha, flung it to his feet. Unlike her however, Inuyasha wasted no time in picking it up, breaking all eye contact with her.

"Silver fabric. It was made of the finest silk and in the middle is a large crescent moon with a star hanging gracefully above it. I must say that the design is quite charming and I actually like the simplicity of it's detail. It was found near one of our own borders after a village was said to be burned to the ground by a horde of demons. All the people were locked inside. They had no hope of survival."

Kagome tried to keep her voice from trembling, but it was no good. She could almost hear all the screams and cries for help. She could nearly see the flames of death envelope her people and their bodies burning from it's heat. She tried to see the guilt that should have shown on the Prince's features. When his face remained the same, she couldn't help but feel her power threatening to rush to the surface. Half demon he may be, but he still had the heart of a human. How could he seem so cold?

"I didn't need to see this. I could smell if you were lying or not. It seems we have a problem."

Kagome didn't understand. She simply seen him toss the fabric aside as the wind carried it far away. She wanted to yell at him. She wanted so bad to tell him that he should find whose fabric that belonged too. She had every intention of finding whose uniform was ripped and whose emblem came off. She wanted them to pay for treason. For murder. Did he just not care?

"The only issue we have is how heartless you're being! Do you not even care that someone from your lands had just murdered an innocent village? Do you not care that people had been burned alive and you're people caused it? You don't even deserve to be called half human!"

Unconsciously Kagome started to grab for another arrow, only to find herself against the same tree Inuyasha had pinned her to previously. His eyes told her that he was beyond pissed, but his aura was not threatening her at all. It was as if he was trying to get her to understand something and Kagome was just too incompetent to get it.

"Listen Princess, try that again and I will personally make sure you will never be able to notch an arrow again. The problem we have isn't with us, but with someone else. We are being played. Do you not see that? Are you blind?"

Kagome tried to push him away, but his eyes never let her break their gaze. Molten gold mixed with earthy brown. She could swear those eyes were looking into her very soul and she didn't like the feeling. She had never let a man so close to her and she didn't want to start now. Especially with a man like him.

"Played? You think someone set this up? But why? Who?"

Calming down, Inuyasha slowly released the woman from his grasp as he sighed in irritation. Running a clawed hand through his long silver tresses, Inuyasha wasn't sure how to answer her. Getting lost in thought, Kagome couldn't help but to get a good look at him. He was definitely a well built man. A good six feet(if not taller) with long silver/white hair that went way past his powerful thighs. Blushing, Kagome hated to admit that the Prince was very easy on the eyes. His chin was soft, yet powerful and his entire facial features was sculpted in all the right places. She could only imagine what the man actually looked like without all the black armor that doned him. What really got her was his eyes. They were of the deepest and softest golden hue. She knew it was a trademark for many dog demons, but never really got to see one so up close and personal. Then there was his ears. Two, amazingly adorable, triangular and silver dog ears. She knew that he had to have had those ears, because he was only half. She had never seen such ears on a full blooded dog demon before, but this...This was just too much! She wanted to touch them, but quickly shook the feeling off. Inuyasha finally noticed her stares merely growled in annoyance as she quickly turned around from him and instead started to look intently at the forest around them. He nearly rolled his eyes.

"If you're done gawking then we should probably get back. I still don't know what to make of this, but it is enough to stop at least one battle today."

He started to turn on his heels to leave, but Kagome stopped him in his tracks. No war? That was it? It was that easy?

"So you don't want to fight us? You trust me then?"

As stupid as it sounded, Inuyasha could tell the Princess was happy to believe it. He stole a glance from her and almost hated how much light fell into her gentle eyes. This was a woman that originally evoked fear in him? Was he growing soft?

"Are you crazy? I have no reason to trust you. We won't fight on false grounds though. Until I figure out who is doing this, you're still on our hit list. Don't test me or we'll battle now. Just be glad that I'm showing you mercy."

With that, he left her alone. Kagome watched as he lept into the trees, feeling his aura quickly move away from her own. Mercy? Did he just say mercy? Anger seethed through her once again as she couldn't believe the arrogance the Prince had. He was one of the most annoying and simple minded men she'd ever met! She would hate to meet the people who actually created him. No wonder her people hated the West so much. It wasn't the fact that they were demons; it was the fact that they were total and complete jerks! Letting out a soft moan of frustration, Kagome tried so hard to regain what little sanity she had left. She needed to get back to the campsite. She needed to tell Sango. If she was being played, she'd find the puppet master and break off any other strings he might have had. The West was the least of her worries. This...This was much more important.


	3. Stage 2 - Temple of Cicada and Human Inu

Hey guys! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. The way I am writing out the chapters are basically going to be from different stages. Each stage will tell you something important for the actual storyline in progress. So I hope that you're paying attention to some of the hidden details! Don't forget to tell me what you guys think in the reviews! Enjoy!

(I also own no characters. All credit for said characters belong the the actual creator of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi)

X

Stage 2 - The Temple of Cicada and a Human Inuyasha

X

X

Inuyasha stood out in the middle of what looked to be a battlefield. One could easily see the ash covered ground that was slowly being covered with fresh falling snow. Pieces of charred, blackened wood were breaking off on what seemed to be ancient ruins. He tried to ignore it. However, the harsh winds kept howling in his delicate ears and he could have sworn he could hear the screams of the fallen. This was the village Kagome spoke of.

"I can't smell anyone. Either the snow had dulled the scents or the fire's smoke masked it. I just can't smell a living soul."

Sparing a glance at his partner, Inuyasha wanted to know what was going through his friend's mind.

"I don't know Inuyasha. I've been trained by some of the best Monks around and even I can't sense a demonic presence. It just doesn't seem right...Are you sure she wasn't lying?"

"No Miroku. As much as I don't want to believe that crazy Princess, she was telling the truth. The emblem of our people proved that."

Silence overtook them once again as the wailing of the wind picked up. The coldness of the air didn't really bother Inuyasha, but he could tell the human male beside him was fighting the urge not to run and seek some shelter. Grunting, Inuyasha reluctantly took his eyes away from the scenery before them and began to make his leave.

"Let's go. The others are probably wondering what is taking us so long to get back. After me telling them that we weren't going to do battle, the soldiers are pretty miffed. They hate leaving their wives and children for nothing."

Miroku nodded as he silently thanked his demon friend. He had never been gifted with the power to sense lies, but he knew when Inuyasha was covering the truth up. He could tell Miroku was getting a bit too uncomfortable out in the semi-winter storm. Sometimes Inuyasha could actually do a kind deed, even if he'd rather bite off his own tongue than admit it.

X

X

"I told you they were lying. Human's always lie."

Ignoring the looks the Queen had sent her, the young woman crossed her arms and turned her green eyes to a more comfortable sight.

"We will need you to gather your army incase the humans decide to attack us. Although I'm sure we will be fine, I'm still uncertain about the Miko…"

Nodding her head, the girl unconsciously started to pet one of her long red pointy tails before looking back up at their King.

"Would you like me to get our Prince to come and help us as well?"

Before the King could answer, his youngest beat him to it. With a loud growl that seemed to vibrate off the walls of the mountains that surrounded them, Inuyasha wondered just how stupid the soldier was.

"That wolf is not welcome here. We don't need help from cubs."

Beautiful bright green orbs seemed to flash between a stormy forest to something even more dark and menacing. Inuyasha ignored her change in aura, but the woman would not stop her tongue's movements. She made herself heard.

"How dare you! That cub is our Prince! You forget, Prince Inuyasha I am still of the Eastern Kingdom, not the West. I, like him, am also a full blooded wolf demon and will be spoken to with respect!"

She was so angered that she ignored the stares of his people. They may have been in an alliance, but she would have been damned if they treat her as any less than themselves. Inuyasha didn't even flinch from her words. Instead, he gracefully and quickly grabbed her by the neck and held her up against a boulder. If it wasn't for his father's warning growls, Inuyasha would have gladly ended her life.

"Do not forget who is in charge. Our Kingdom outranks yours easily and don't forget that power means everything in the demon world. Whether we are apart of the same lands or not means nothing; the West is still the supreme rulers. Watch your tongue wolf, or I'll make sure you never have to worry about it's uses again."

Inuyasha's closeness gave the woman little ways to move, all she could muster was a small nod of her head. Taking notice on her submitting, Inuyasha roughly let her go as she fell to the floor in a twisted mess. Trying to regain what dignity she had left, she avoided her eye contact as she stared intently on the snow covered ground beneath her.

"Ayame, please ignore my son. His patience is growing thin and I honestly can't blame him. As for your past question, the answer is no. As of now we only need you and your army. Leave the Prince out of it. If we end up needing his help, I will be the one to tell you."

Touga ignored the glares his son was sending him as he watched Ayame nod her head in acceptance. Without another word, the demon took off, leaving what looked to be a small twister following her every step. Wolve's were excellent at agility and speed. If anyone could quickly end what should be an easy fight, it would be them.

"So I suppose we should take our leave then. You and Miroku found no trace of our soldiers and so for now, we must believe the Princess's people are still at fault."

Neither argued, but Inuyasha knew that his father didn't truly believe his own words. He knew that his son was on to something when he spoke to them of a trick by some unknown force. They have been wondering for months if the wars were started by the same group of people and this just reinforced those beliefs.

"I just didn't like how there wasn't a trace of any scent at all. It was like whoever done it, wanted to be sure there was no way to track them. Can a Miko have that kind of power?"

Miroku said nothing and it seemed like everyone was lost in their own thoughts. In truth, no one actually even seen a real Miko beside Inuyasha and his father. Sesshomaru stayed a good ways away from any humans, seeing as he hated the species as a whole and it had been a long time since his own father met up with one. It was Inuyasha who had the most recent experienced and from what he could tell, the woman wasn't even fully trained. It just didn't make sense.

"I believe we need to go to the Temple of the Cicada. They may know something."

Inuyasha looked at him with disbelief.

"Do you really want to keep pushing our soldiers more and more into the North? If it's a Temple, then I don't know if it's the best idea for demon's to go there!"

Seeing his father smile softly made Inuyasha quickly regret voicing his concerns. Everyone knew that if his father or brother smiled, it was never good for the person they were smiling at. If anyone thought Inuyasha was evil, they would have thought they were the devil. He would hate to be on their bad side.

"That is why you and Miroku will go. There are two parts to the temple and I need you two to check them both out."

Miroku sighed while Inuyasha just growled in irritation.

"Would you like me too question the lovely shrine maidens?"

If he was going, Miroku might as well get something out of the journey. Inuyasha just imagined knocking his friend out, hating the perverted grin that now marred his handsome features.

"No. Near the back of the temple there is a tiny hut that has been built. In this hut, it is said that an ancient and powerful well lies in its center. Supposedly, long ago a powerful Miko once used this well for strange purposes. There might be some clues about energies of before left behind in it's tiny structures. Investigate it and report back at what you have found."

Miroku couldn't hide his disappointment. A well? Was he really serious?

"Have you lost it? What could ancient powers left behind in a well tell us anything about the Miko in question?... What the heck do you want me to check out? A bush?"

Another smile broke out on the King's face as Inuyasha could swear he was feeling a headache begin to start.

"A bush? That's just crazy. No I need you to simply go to the main center of the temple, near the side of the hut. I believe it is called the Higurashi Shrine."

Letting out a puff of air that he didn't know he was holding, Inuyasha relaxed as he was thankful his task wasn't too ridiculous.

"So inside the Shrine I guess I just look for scrolls or ancient weapons? Things the Miko may have used and that the temple is simply keeping locked away, safely?"

"Not exactly. There is no weapons or scrolls inside this shrine. Instead, you will be observing a tree."

Now everyone stared at the King in disbelief. The Queen herself, wondered if her mate had lost his mind and she had never even noticed it. Inuyasha was contemplating either killing or simply knocking his father out. This had better be a joke; a really really bad one!

"Have you lost it?! A tree? I'm actually going there for a tree? That's worse than you sending me to get a treaty from people we actually believed killed our own!"

"It's not just any tree. This is the God Tree. People all around come to worship at it's trunks and the very well Miroku will be looking at was actually made from it's own bark. In our lands it is known as the Tree of Ages."

"So does it talk like Bokuseno? The old tree hermit you said was once a friend to our kind? I remember those tales…"

"No. This tree doesn't speak but does hold similar powers."

Still not trusting his father's judgement, Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as he grabbed for his sword.

"Whatever. Just start back to the West and we'll meet you there. If you really think this will help, then we'll go. However, if you sent us on a wild goose chase this is the last time either of us are listening to you when you clearly are not in the right state of mind."

Before the King could retort Inuyasha swung Miroku on his shoulder and left without another word. The Queen just shook her head while the King still kept a wicked smile. Sometimes the best mysteries in life are found through broken riddles. He just prayed his son was smart enough to figure that out.

X

X

"I can still sense them. They're still in our lands...Why?"

It had nearly been two days when Kagome had spoken to her people. She tried to explain to them what Inuyasha had believed happened and why she was starting to believe the same thing. No one in her group of soldiers had any rips or tears on any of their armor. Not a soul was missing her crest, so where on earth did it come from? Kagome tried to tell them it must have been planted there, but her people just wasn't convinced. They believed that the Prince had been the one to plant it there and that he must have stolen it from his first visit. Though Kagome hated to admit that it was indeed possible, she knew he wasn't lying. He honestly believed it was left from one of her soldiers; one who killed and slain his people. They just believed she was brainwashed. He was still their enemy.

"Shouldn't they have left? I thought you said he wouldn't fight you on false grounds?...They should have been back on their own lands by now."

There wasn't any anger mixed in her words. Like Kagome, Sango too believed they meant no harm. However, she still didn't trust him; she just had complete faith in her Princess's ability. If he had been lying, he'd have to be the slyest man in the world for Kagome not to sense it. Sango was sure of that.

"They should have, but they're not. Was our people right? Have I truly been tricked, hypnotized, or brainwashed? Perhaps my powers are nothing compared to his…"

"Don't start that nonsense. There isn't a person alive who can hid their truest selves from you. You have a gift Kagome. You must be proud of that."

Proud. Kagome wanted nothing more but to scoff at such a statement. Her gifts had gotten her into nothing but trouble since the very day she found out about them. Kagome...it was the only reason for her name. When her mother told her that truth, it was the first day Kagome truly started to hate her name. Kagome...it could mean basket weaver or simply, eyes. Eyes can see anything and some believe them to be mirrors of the soul. Just like her gift.

"I'm going to see what they are doing. If they are causing any trouble, I will put a stop to it."

Sounding more like a soldier and less like a Princess, Sango shook her head. Grabbing her boomerang slowing, Sango gracefully slung it over her shoulder as she stood side by side with her companion. Kagome looked at her confused.

"I'm going with you then. Did you think I was actually going to let you die on your own? You are still a Princess, don't forget that. You may have been born to fight, but you were also born to be protected. I'll be that protection."

She wanted to argue, but Kagome knew it would be of no use. No matter what happened, Sango was always at Kagome's side. She wasn't sure what she had ever done to be blessed to have met a woman like her, but she silently thanked the Gods for their gracious gift.

"Stubborn woman...Fine. Let's go. It looks like they are starting to head in a different direction though. I can feel the wind carry their aura's farther up North."

"What could be farther up North, in that direction no less?...What could they be hoping to find?"

Kagome wasn't certain, but she had a strange feeling about it. She, herself, had never actually ventured to those parts of her lands before and had no true desire to do so. Her gut was telling her it wasn't just a normal land for dwelling.

"Not sure, but if we leave now we should be able to meet them there. I know a shortcut we can take."

Nodding her head, Sango took one more look at the deserted camp behind them. Silently, she prayed that the people made it back to their homes safely and that they wouldn't encounter too many fights on their way to wherever they were now heading. She didn't know that her friend was thinking the exact same thing.

X

X

Miroku hated when Inuyasha raced them above the trees, but understood his friend's reasoning. So many human's were walking the grounds that to avoid any unnecessary conflict, a demon would have to take to the skies. But...surely they could go a little slower?

"I know you're body is very different from my own, but with that reasoning in mind, I can't really take much more of this freezing air. You could probably travel in this condition for days; however, I'm not so blessed! Can you please slow down a little?"

Ignoring his friend's rants, Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he dodged, yet another falling limp. Taking his traveling a bit higher in the trees, Inuyasha merely moved his arm so that Miroku was shielded, just slightly more that usual.

"We're almost there. If I slowed down than we might not make it there before night fall. Do you really want to go into sacred grounds at night? It's already dangerous enough during the day!"

Miroku ignored the fact that Inuyasha barely made the wind chill any better as he merely tried to cover his face deeper into Inuyasha's haori.

"Dangerous for you, but not so much for me. Do not forget that I am a Monk and if this is indeed a sacred temple, then I will not be shunned away."

Inuyasha nearly scoffed at his stupidity.

"So that emblem that is stitched so neatly on your back in your own robes would be happily welcomed? Do not forget that the emblem is of my lands. They will not be so open to a Monk that they would believe had abandoned his own kind."

Sighing regretfully, the Monk actually forgot all about the crest that shown so hugely on his backside. He wished that he had a large hakama, like Inuyasha wore, to hid his actual clothes from others.

"Perhaps I could simply make a quick change of clothes and…"

"Don't have time for that. Look, that's the temple, isn't it? We made it just in the knick of time."

Making one quick leap through the air, Inuyasha landed gracefully on the cobble stoned floor that looked to be a side entrance to the Temple of Cicada. He had to admit, the place was actually impressive. The entire layout was covered in what looked to be pristine white pillars and almost flawless stone marble. It was a good bit of land and was hidden deep within a thick layer of woods. If Miroku had not remembered the exact location from a story his grandfather had told him, he was sure he would have never been able to find it.

"If this isn't the main entrance then I will leave this way. Your father had said that the hut that carries the well will be near the back. Hope you have little issues finding your tree. Good luck then!"

Walking around Inuyasha, Miroku quickly took his leave through the strange mist that seemed to surround the entire place. He hated how eerie it all felt. It wasn't even the fact that the powers of purification was so strong that his hairs were standing straight up on his arms; but the fact that the place itself looked somewhat familiar. The feelings that erupted in him were so surreal that Inuyasha just couldn't place the reasons for it. It was just too unsettling.

"It's just a stupid temple. I'll just go inside and find that stupid tree and then get the hell out of here. I should be home by morning tomorrow if I'm lucky."

Slowly taking steps toward the entrance, Inuyasha was amazed at how his stomach started to actually ease when he became closer inside. He actually believed that his demon nature would cause him to be denied entrance. Was it because the sun was starting to set, allowing his human blood to take more control than his demonic aura? Inuyasha forgot that it was the night of the New Moon. New Moon's meant that his demon nature would fall into a dormant state. Inuyasha would lose all powers and become basically a normal mortal man. He hated it. Miroku rejoiced in it.

"That's weird. It almost looks like a village of sorts. A village within a temple? Who ever heard of such a thing?"

Thinking he was in the wrong place and not the Temple of Cicada, Inuyasha prayed to whichever God would hear him that Miroku didn't send them to the wrong location. As the sun fell into darkness, he could already feel the transformation take over his body. Stopping to look at himself through a piece of reflective stone, Inuyasha watched as his long white hair turned to the deepest black. His usual honey eyes became a beautiful deep brown and his unusual ears disappeared without a trace, only to wind up on the sides of his head. If you never knew it, you would never believed him to be the half demon Inuyasha. It was a full proof disguise, if you could call it that at all.

"You there! Who are you?"

Gulping nervously, Inuyasha could feel his heart thump quickly in his chest. He hated how weak it all felt. The idea that he could have just been caught red handed, or the fact that his body was actually shaking out of actual fear. Though he was indeed a human, his demonic presence was still only locked away. If this woman was a high Priestess, she might have been able to find him out with so much as a glance. He'd have to be careful.

"Me? Um...I'm Inu….Inu. My name is Inu."

He knew he screwed up by saying the first characters of his name, but he couldn't change it now. If he had said anything else of no relation than whomever it was that asked him would know something was off. Trying to find the voice of the woman who spoke it, his eyes grew in surprise when he seen it's owner.

"Inu? Strange name. Are you from around here?"

Her eyes were so gentle that he could have sworn they were made from the bare earth itself. That voice was soft and soothing, even the very wind couldn't dream of carrying such a calming tune. A smile made it's way to her perfect shaped lips as she noticed his unsettled appearance.

"I never meant to startle you. I've just never been here before and seemed to be a bit lost. You see I was actually tracking a certain aura with a friend of mine and for whatever reason, seemed to have lost it completely. You haven't happened to see any...dog demons near here...have you?"

Shaking himself out of whatever trance he was in, Inuyasha nervously cleared his throat before answering the woman in front of him.

"I actually have no idea where I am at either. You see, I was also doing a little research with a friend who I can't seem to find at this moment. This temple has quite a history and I want to learn a bit more about it. Are you a priestess?"

He knew letting her know that he knew of her powers would have been a mistake. She could sense that he was heading here? Was she truly that advanced? He never met a human so powerful in his life. She really could be a threat if he didn't watch it. The woman's smile only grew with understanding. He was just as lost as her.

"I'm sorry for my informalities! My name is Kagome. I'm actually a prince...priestess of a place just north of here. Well...A Miko. I'm really a Miko."

She knew how bad her introduction was, but she prayed he wouldn't question it. She didn't want any informalities, she just wanted guidance. She was a Miko and if he wanted to respect her for that, it was fine. She just didn't want another man to try and woo a princess in distress. That was just not her cup of tea. Inuyasha tried so hard not to laugh. And he was worried he'd mess up?

"Wow, a Miko? That's pretty impressive!"

"Yeah...well...It's really not that big of a deal. So I take it that you haven't seen any?"

"Demon's? Nope. None at all. Sorry, but I'm not even sure they'd be allowed on these grounds. This is a holy land after all."

Mentally smacking her own head, Kagome felt so stupid that she didn't think of that sooner. Of course they wouldn't be able to go here! A demon would have to be stupid to even try and cross such a sacred barrier. They must have realized the power the place held and left without hesitation. She wasted an entire journey for nothing.

"You must think I am stupid. Well, at any case I am still without a partner. Shall we look for them together?"

He wanted to say no, but the look she gave him quickly had him ignore all his sanity. Nodding his head, Inuyasha said nothing as he continued to walk in the direction he believed he would find his friend. The more help he had to find Kagome's companion, meant the quicker he'd be able to get rid of her. Then maybe he could gather the information he needed and high tail it all the way back to the West. He was so lost in his own thoughts, he never even noticed Kagome speak. It wasn't until she had cleared her own throat, that Inuyasha's attention became focused again.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said that you remind me of someone. Have we met?"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Inuyasha averted her gaze. What was with this girl and her attention to detail?

"Nope. Pretty sure I never seen you in my life."

He was expecting her to catch his bluff. This girl was obviously a being he had never encountered before. Time felt like it was frozen as snow started to fall around them and silence filled the compound. He was waiting for her aura to threaten his own like it had done just a few days before. Anything, than the soft giggle that she let pass her lips. Turning his attention to her, he had to admit that the woman beside him was actually a beauty compared to many of the humans he'd seen thus far.

"You're funny. So blunt and awkward sounding. It's kind of cute." Smiling again at him, Kagome giggled just a few more times, before slowly taking the lead on their hunt to find their wondering friends.

Inuyasha hated to admit it, but the woman was gorgeous. Long, thick raven tresses that stopped just above her plump round butt. She had curves in all the right places with a face that could be compared to that of a siren. Her eyes were soft and gentle, but had such a seductive lore that he was actually surprised the woman was found to be innocent. He still could recall how pure and untouched her scent had been when he had inhaled it just days prior. She had to have been passed the marrying age for humans, so why was she still not taken? Perhaps she preferred other types…

"You're walking quite slow...Shall I slow down?"

Ignoring the desire for her, that had started to clench in his chest, Inuyasha mentally growled at his own stupidity. It was the main reason he hated his human form. It actually desired human females. It didn't matter that this woman was his enemy or that she could actually purify him on spot. No, her unnatural beauty and charm is all his human side needs to see for him to fall down defeated. He silently wished he was born a full demon so that such emotions would leave him entirely. The envy he had for his brother knew no bounds.

"Feh. I don't need you to slow down, but rather speed up. I was just wondering why you were walking so slow and that maybe I should show you what it's like to have to wait on someone making you slow down."

Ignoring Kagome's glare, Inuyasha inwardly smirked to himself as he quickened his pace to where he was now at the lead. Kagome's peaceful feeling was slowly leaving while a very familiar emotion started to creep its way inside her mind.

'What a jerk! Oh he reminds me of someone alright...And it's not someone that will benefit him at all!'

Inuyasha seemed content at the anger that poured out of Kagome in waves. This was the way it was supposed to be. This was normal.


End file.
